bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Isshōmaru Ureshii/Kan'na
Isshōko Ureshii (嬉しい一笑子 Ureshii Isshōko) is the Kan'na counterpart of Isshōmaru Ureshii. Unlike Sonoma, Kan'na Isshou is female. Appearance Isshōko's appearance is very similar to Isshōmaru's. She has short brown hair with a bang down the middle and clips on each side, a slim figure, wide green eyes. She typically wears school uniform humans used to wear in the world of the living. Personality Like her counterpart, Isshōko is always cheerful and outgoing, but she angers easier and is much more stubborn. She is very loud, and when she is angry, she makes her feelings known, not caring to who she is speaking to. She is a fan of sweets and her favorites are large, chocolate cakes. She likes to draw. In the Japanese version, her catchphrase is " " Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Isshōko has spiritual power on par with that of a Captain, due to her constant training, and mastery of Bankai. Her Spiritual Energy is red. Hand-to-Hand-Combatant: Though she prefers to avoid it, Isshō is skilled enough in hand-to-hand combat to fight an armed opponent bare handed long enough to escape. Kidō Master: Isshō has a surprisingly vast knowledge of Kidō. She is able to use spells of different ranks in quick succession and without incantation, although for a Hadō in the 90's she needed the chant the incantation first. :*'Garganta' (黒腔 (ガルガンタ), Garuganta; Spanish for "Throat", Japanese for "Black Cavity"): The technique allows one to move between dimensions (e.i. from the living world to Hueco Mundo and vice-versa). Isshou has demonstrated the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Isshou uses the same incantation as : "My right hand is the stone that bridges worlds. My left hand is the blade that binds reality. The black-haired shepherd is hung from a chair. Stratus clouds come, and I strike down the ibis." Zanpakutō Sode no Kura (袖の紅薔薇, Sleeve of Crimson Roses) is the name of Isshō's Zanpakutō. When sealed it takes the form of a regular katana with the sleeve decorated in rose markings. *'Shikai:' Activated by the command "Tear it up" (引き裂く Hikisaku). ::Shikai Special Ability: In its shikai state, Sode no Kura's blade separates into countless slender, tiny rose petals fragments, which then fly away from the hilt, leaving only the sword's handle in Isshō's hand. By swinging Sode no Kura's hilt, Isshō can control the blade fragments at will, allowing her to shred opponents at a distance and break through almost any defense. Though similar to Byakuya Kuchiki's Senbonzakura, the petals she uses are actual petals, only they possess razor edges that enable them to shred. :*'Baramuchi' (薔薇鞭 Rose Whip) :After scattering the blossoms, Isshō can cause them to gather back onto the hilt, stretching it and creating a whip of red rose petals. Due to being made of the petals she scatters, whatever the whip hits is cut as if struck by a blade. This move can also be used as a tether. *'Bankai:' Chimamire Sode no Kura (血塗れ袖の紅薔薇, Bloodstained Sleeve of Crimson Roses): In Bankai, Isshōko's sword returns to it's Shikai state. ::Bankai Special Ability: In Bankai, Chimamire Sode no Kura reveals it's nature as a Plant-type Zanpakutō. In this form, it can create plant's, it's signature seeming to be rose bushes. In Bankai, she is capable of assimilating plants onto her blade, restoring it should it break. :*'Uingusu no Bara' (薔薇のウィングス Wings of Roses): This plant appears as red rose wings on Isshō's back, similar in appearance to a butterfly. These allow her flight, though she doesn't need to flap them, so they seem to function like a glider. :*'Sōn no Bara:' (ばらのとげ Thorn of the rose): Isshō swings her blade in a wide arc, letting loose sharp, red energy needles that pierce the opponent. It's a simple move and the easiest in her Bankai to execute. :*'Hana Shokei' (花処刑 Blossom Execution): In enhanced version of her Shikai, she creates multiple blades, which separate, along with the original blade, creating over a thousand sharp rose petals that fly out to shred the opponent. Like in Shikai, they are crimson rose petals. The number of these blades is so great, she can use them as a shield and attack at the same time. While the blades are still able to be controlled by the hilt of her Zanpakutō, controlling them mentally increases their speed. ::*'Hana Shokei, Yaiba no Mai' (花処刑・刃の舞 Blossom Execution, Sword Dance): Gathering all the petals around her, they form into multiple blades. While she can use them as extremely powerful and durable close range weapons, her preferred style is selecting one or two swords as projectiles to use against opponents, shooting them out from different directions. One option, she tries to avoid is using every blade to stab the opponent. Though she prefers to avoid this, this is the most effective as it leaves no room to escape, but she dislikes it becuase it leaves the body "like swiss cheese". Category:LGBT Characters